Kamui
Kamui '(''lit. Might of the Gods) is the title for the four most powerful Shinigami of a given generation. According to legend, the Kamui have been around since ancient times, even before the First Shinigami-Hollow War; even before the Shinigami Order was founded, which was fifty years before the afromentioned war. After the invention of Shikai, Bankai, and Bankai: Nijun, each Kamui had to have mastered these. In addition, one of the four Kamui of each generation is noted for being the foremost Grandmaster in one of the four Shinigami fighting styles, (i.e Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, or Kido). The most notable generation would be the 20th, which consisted of four Shinigami of the first generation Gotei 13, which consisted of Joel Goldsmith, (Legendary Kido Grandmaster), Shikyo Fushiawase, (Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster), Yachiru Unohana, (Legendary Zanjutsu Grandmaster), and Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto, (Legendary Hoho Grandmaster). Ever since then, all of the Kamui were required to be Captains in the Gotei 13. The current generation, which is the 27th Generation, and began after the Quncy War, which resulted in Yamamoto's and Unohana's death, consists of Joel Goldsmith, (Kido), Kenpachi Zaraki, (Zanjutsu), Shunsui Kyoraku, (Hakuda), and Jushiro Ukitake, (Hoho). Overview According to Joel Goldsmith, the Kamui first came into existance before the Shinigami Order was founded, by legendary Shinigami Madara Fushiawase, the father of latter Kamui, Shikyo Fushiawase. Back in those days, the only two Shinigami arts that existed were Zanjutsu, (created by Nemiya Oetsu, and Kido in terms of Bakudo and Hado, (created by Ichibei Hyosube), so the concept of having to be a Grandmaster at one of those arts in order to be considered a Kamui did not exist at first. All you need to do back then was proove that you were powerful enough to be emitted. Although most of the generations remain unknown, due to how long ago they existed, it is well known that each member were feared throughout the entirety of the Soul Society. Those who never met them considered them to be demons, because of how powerful they were; and although some of their personalities definitely reflected this, this was not always the case. The most famous, probably, was Burabura Henrekeisha, of the 10th Generation, who some still believe was the most powerful Shinigami to ever exist during his time, before his time, and after his time. However, the most famous generation was the 20th Generation, which existed during the first generation of the Gotei 13, and consisted souley of Captains of the Gotei. It was this generation that established that all four members should be Captains of the Gotei, which remains true to this day. That generation, being the most famous, consisted of Joel Goldsmith, (later going on to create the Kido Corpse, and then becoming the Captain Commander after Yamamoto's death), Shikyo Fushiawase, (the son of Madara Fushiawase, and later going on to form the Dark Shifters), Yachiru Unohana, (later going on to be the Captain of the 4th Division), and Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto, (remaining in this position as a Kamui and as the 1st Division Captain until his death over 1,000 years later). Membership Requirements for Membership Due to changes in the Soul Society over the years, some of the rules have changed. These are the current requirements for membership, which someone has to meet perfectly in order to become recognized as a Kamui. #'''Bankai: Nijun Mastery: Ever since Bankai: Nijun was first created, the added rule of having it mastered was added to the list of criteria. This is heavily inforced due to the Kamui's reputation of being the four most powerful Shinigami in the entirety of the Soul Society. #'Captain Status': Even if a Lieutenant or lower are powerful enough to become a Kamui, they are not allowed to unless they take the extra steps of becoming a Captain. #'Grandmaster Status': As mentioned above, in order to become a Kamui, you have to be considered a Grandmaster in one of the four Shinigami fighting styles, (Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, or Zanjutsu). This is the longest existing of the current rules, and has existed from the very moment that all four of the styles came into existance. Becoming a Member If one wishes to become a member of the Kamui, as long as they have completed the above criteria, there are three general ways to become a Kamui. #'Inherit the Position': A previous Kamui is capable of choosing a successor, if he/she knows that he/she will die, or if he/she doesn't want to continue. However, if this happens, they will still need to be approved by the other remaining Kamui. #'Kill Previous Kamui': Such as with the title of Kenpachi within the 11th Division, someone can kill the previous Kamui in order to become the next Kamui. Atlhough this was common back in the day, like with the Gotei 13 Captains, it's very uncommon down due to it being seen as barbaric and frowned upon. #'Previous Kamui Dies:' If a previous Kamui dies in battle or from natural causes, someone can step up and attempt to become a Kamui. However, they have to be approved by the remaining Kamkui before they can be recognized as a Kamui. Organization For many years, it was the Kamui that were called to battle during war time, when all other forces fail. In fact, this was the inspiration for Madara Fushiawase and Hashirama Goldsmith to create the Kamui to begin with. After the formation of the Gotei 13, all 13 of them pretty much served this purpose, but the four Kamui still always fought together, so they were still well known on the battlefield. Generations First Generation Little is known about this generation, except for two of the four members, Madara Fushiawase and Hashirama Goldsmith. Known Members Madara Fushiawase: Madara was Shikyo Fushiawase's father. The conception of the Kamui was originally his idea. Nothing else is really known about how he formed it, however, except that he brought three of his best friends into it as well. Hashirama Goldsmith: Hashirama was Joel Goldsmith's father. Hashirama can be considered as the cofounder of the Kamui. He later went on to create the Shinigami Order, some time before his death and his son's birth. Second Generation Nothing is known about the second generation of the Kamui. Known Members Nothing is known about the members of the second generation of the Kamui. Third Generation Fourth Generation Fifth Generation Sixth Generation Seventh Generation Eighth Generation Ninth Generation Tenth Generation Eleventh Generation Eighth Generation Ninth Generation Tenth Generation Not much is known about the tenth generation of the Kamui, except for Burabura's involvement in it. Known Members Burabura Henrekesha: The only known member of the tenth generation of the Kamui, who's also said to be the most poweful and gifted Shinigami that the Soul Society has ever seen. Eleventh Generation Twelth Generation Thirteenth Generation Fourteenth Generation Fifteenth Generation Sixteenth Generation Seventeenth Generation Eighteenth Generation Ninteenth Generation Twentieth Generation This is the most well known and documented generation of the Kamui, as it was also the first generation of the Gotei 13. From this moment on, all of the Kamui members had to be Catpains in the Gotei 13, with no exceptions. Known Members Shikyo Fushiawase: Joel Goldsmith: Yachiru Unohana: Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto: Twenty First Generation Twenty Second Generation Twenty Third Generation Twenty Fourth Generation Twenty Fifth Generation Twenty Sixth Generation Twenty Seventh Generation/Current Generation